Mending A Broken Heart
by saelene
Summary: How do you forget about your first, your only love and who could have been your soulmate? Find a new one. CHAPTER TWO ADDED.
1. Spiritual Overhaul

Hey People!

Isn't it time we have another party? I mean the last party we went to in Brooklyn was something we just had to go to because well, we didn't want to waste our time watching nickelodeon with our younger siblings. The birthday girl might have been an avant-garde filmmaker but parties are not her thing, there wasn't even a theme! Luckily an aftershave commercial model we all know and hate, sort of, saved the day with the hottest sound-system in New York and daddy's most expensive Cristal.

_Now to the things worth discussing:_

Have you heard of the new lead singer of **Symptom**? He's even hotter than that last season **Flow **and even more gifted than **D, which is saying a lot,** since he did get published in the New Yorker. **The Raves** better watch out there's a new band in town who'll sweep all those in love with them if they're not on their guard. News is the band just checked into the **Tribeca Star Hotel**. You guys know what that means. Time to give our pal **C** a little visit.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

_I need a new hairstyle, and new nails and a new life. Time to break out Daddy's credit card._ Blair thought as she looked at her face in the mirror. Her life has been shit lately. Starting with her parents getting a divorce, her dad turning gay, her mother marrying a fat loser, she almost got rejected by Yale, and the newest drama that added to her life would be the fact that her boyfriend just cheated on her with her best friend, again. _I should have dumped him long time ago. Fuck! I look like shit!_

_  
_Her hair that was pixie cut a few months ago now hung at the base of her neck, it looked droopy and lifeless. Her little sister Yale, was screaming her little heart out for some attention. Any other time Blair would have been the first to run out there and comfort her but not today, not when she's still feeling sorry for herself. She walked into her bathroom after deciding that she deserved a fucking shopping spree after all the shit she just went through. She put on some old Juicy Sweats and hailed a cab to Barney's. Maybe it's a bit predictable that a spoiled girl with a trust fund large enough to ensure that her grandkids, grandkids can still live her life would do some retail therapy after a having a bad day but you know what, it works.

Everyone in the whole store knew who she was and the size of her bank account, she never had a problem in getting anyone to help her, today was different though. Her personal shopper was fucking talking to someone else, someone with fugly bangs, ugly discount clothes, and big boobs. It was that stupid freshman that Serena's always seen patronizing with, Ginny or something. She glared at her even though Jenny didn't noticed and walked towards the shoe department. Who the fuck does she think she is? Some stupid freshman from the west side, some poser Serena wannabe. Didn't Nate date her ass for a few months? First she takes my boyfriend, then my best friend, now my personal shopper; she messed with the wrong Eastsider on the wrong day. In her head Blair was making some complicated movie where she becomes the Queen of the scene and Serena becomes the sidekick and Nate pledges his undying love to her but she stomped on his heart and that Ginny girl got run over a truck along with her stupid ugly cronies.

After buying new Pucci flats, Marc Jacobs shoes, and a Christian Louboutin espadrilles she decided that she needed new jeans, and tops, shirts, dresses, skirts and purses. She passed by a Missoni robe and decided she wanted it. She passed by the purse section and decided she wanted the Marc Jacobs purse (actually about 3 of them) and that sold out Cram tote that somehow she just wanted that they had one just like that for Blair Waldorf, what a Waldorf wants a Waldorf gets especially if she just so happens to have a purse full of money with her. She bought 2 pairs of sevens, 2 pairs of Joe's Jeans, and 3 pairs of Citizens of Humanity just because she liked the way the pants looked. 3 Diane von Furstenberg skirts, 3 $150 tops, and a hot Joie skirt. Finally after an hour of shopping she thought that she had enough. Maybe she'll hit Bendel's tomorrow, then Bloomingdales. Blair had a heart so she went down to the baby department and had a little shopping spree for Yale too. Getting her little sweats, hundred dollar jeans, cashmere backpacks, matching missoni robes and sold out things that she somehow got, and shirts that matched with Blair, little things that Yale really didn't need but would look absolutely darling on her.

She had the store send her purchases to her house while she made a few more stops for the day, including a spa and facial at one of New York's most expensive and hardest to get into Salon. When Blair got home that evening she was in a terrific mood, fuck she was in such a great mood that she even kissed Cyrus' cheek and tousled Tyler's hair and actually didn't complain about the stench in Aaron's room. Everyone stared at her once she sat down in the dinner table.

"What?" - She asked as she grabbed some of the California Roll in front of her. She called her mom earlier telling her that she'll provide for dinner and got sushi delivered from a restaurant that never delivers and you had to have a reservation, preferably 2 months before the day, usually, you never got in if you were an ordinary person.

"Okay, spit it out, who are you and what you done to my sister?" - Aaron asked.

"Ha! Ha!" - She laughed sarcastically. "You're hilarious. I'm just in a great mood!"

"Obviously." - Tyler replied.

"So.. Blair I received a call today from my accountant, you had a little excursion with your credit card..." - Her mother started off not wanting to voice out just exactly how much Blair spent.

"That reminds me!" - Blair said as she vanished for a few minutes and came back with a bag. "These are for you mom."

This bag was her get out of jail card, she didn't want to get in that much trouble so she actually bought her family something, a lot of something's actually.

She bought her mom a couple of dresses and a matching one with Yale. She didn't want to use her little sister but if that meant she could keep her new thousand dollar shoes she was going to do anything. Then she handed Cyrus, Aaron and Tyler their things.

Her mother forgot all about the lecture she was going to give and beamed at her daughter liking this new attitude very, very much. After dinner they actually had a little family bonding time and watched a movie, for the first time ever Blair actually spent time with Cyrus without barfing her dinner, he might even be tolerable, she thought, or that could have just been wine talking.

The next day Blair woke up feeling better and less crappier, it was Friday and only one more day of school. Hmm, first step, rule the scene again and pretend Serena isn't perfect.

That can't be that hard can it?

Hey People!

The weekend's coming up! There's a new club and band in town! Time to do something crazy and fun!

**Your Email:**

**  
**Dear GG

So is that **N** guy single or not? I saw him at this pizza place and he was totally flirting with this one girl. If he is single... I really want to jump him!

Rawr

Dear Rawr

Keep your paws on for a second! Even if he was single he won't be for long!

GG

Dear GossipG

I heard that **B **bought like half of **Barney's** when she went shopping, she went totally shopping crazy and bought like ten pairs of shoes!

ShopGirl

Dear Shop Girl

I don't doubt that she would buy ten pairs of shoes, I mean the more the merrier! I think you're a little jealous. Don't worry, your time will come when you can buy what you wish with Daddy's credit card.

GG

**Sightings**

**B** walking out of **Barney's** followed by an army of attendants. **S** and **N** having a long talk in her balcony and smoking. **J** looking wistfully at **S's **window. Crossing over to the stalker side?

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

A/N: **Holy crap! I didn't realize it until CMaca reviewed that the first chapter somehow got well turned into the second one! I didn't even notice. Sorry!**


	2. Blahnik Anyone?

Blair arrived at Constance wearing hot shoes, nice hair and a great smile. Kati and Isabel were immediately at her side as she entered the room. Serena came in late as usual. Blair was contemplating on whether to make Serena's life a hell or just let things slide. She decided for the latter, it was partially Nate's fault. The first bell rang and everyone stopped gossiping about what happened between Blair and Serena, why the golden best friends are suddenly mortal enemies again, sides were being picked. Of course, Kati and Isabel would go with Blair, even though Serena was gorgeous as hell, Blair controlled the fashion scene. Mess with her and you're no one the next day.

Serena looked out the window sighing loudly. Fuck Lust. It messes things up. Why do I have to be so damn spontaneous? She thought to herself. She decided that apologies had to be made. What kind of friend was she? Just then her cell phone rang to the new song by Symptom called Vain Ambition.

"Hey" - She answered.

"Serena darling it's Guy Reed. We need models. Can you make it? Bring your friend." - The manager from the Les Best show called her.

"Pardon?" - She asked.

"We're having a charity fashion show, guess who we want to be the model? We saw your picture with that other gorg girl with the brown hair and striking blue eyes, Blair Waldorf! That's it. We want you for our show. Can you make it?" - He asked her.

"I don't know. I mean I'd have to ask her." - She said, but feeling totally excited of the idea of being in the runway in this year's hottest clothes with her best friend. What a perfect way to fix a friendship!

"You'll be here. Meet me in a week at the store. Kiss. Kiss." - Guy said as he hung up.

Today seems like a fucking awesome day. She might have to skip the last two periods but why the fuck not. She got into all the colleges she applied to.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room...

Blair looked at her Cartier watch, 5 more fucking hours before she can head home or do some more shopping. From the corner of her eye she noticed Serena on the phone and noticed her discreetly leave the cafeteria. She really missed having her around, even though she was always zoned out and such a careless ass once in a while. Sometimes you need people like that. She decided that she'll forgive her, it'll just take a hot pair of shoes to seal the deal.

Right when school ended and Blair finished looking around at Bendel's and coming out with a hot top that would totally look good with her leather mini she decided to head home and check out that new club in town. Her laptop was open and she received new mail. It was from Serena.

To: Bwaldorf

From: SvanderWoodsen

Subject: Impromptu Fashion Week

First off. I've been a shitty friend and a careless idiot. I'm the first to admit that. It was totally wrong what I did, what we did and you shunning me from your life is totally acceptable and understandable. I've done a lot of wrong things in the past. This one sucks the most. You and Nate belong to each other. I'm sorry. I really am. Secondly. I've decided to make it up to you. You know the fashion show I did in February for Les Best. We'll they're having a charity show and guess who they want to model for them? In their own words, Blair Waldorf! You're going to make it big! So what do you say? Say you'll do it please! Please! We get to keep the clothes and the shoes. Call me if you decide to come.

Love Always,

Serena

P.S. Try looking under your bed.

Blair immediately looked under her bed and saw the familiar box. Manolo Blahnik shoes were her weakness. She quickly opened it and read the note attached to it.

Saw them and immediately thought of you, Blair Bear! You would totally look hot on them. Warning though, this and the wearer will break a lot of hearts so I'd better say watch out town!

Love,

Serena

She picked up her phone and called Serena.

"Meet me at the new club at 8." -She said as she hung up. It was 7:00 and she needed that full hour to get ready. Of course Serena could put on her brother's tattered jeans and still look like a goddess. Lucky Bitch.

- -

Serena retrieved her messages and go the one from Blair. _Does this mean we're patching things up? One thing's for sure; I better not be fucking late. _She ran a brush through her golden mane looked at her closet picked the first thing she saw and put it on. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her necessities in an itty-bitty purse. She ran down her apartment and hailed a cab. 5 immediately pulled up, beauty an inconvenience? I think not.

She arrived two minutes before seven and immediately noticed Blair. She was the girl with the gorgeous shoes, smoking, and oblivious to the world.

"Blair!" - She said as she went up to Blair. They kissed each other's cheeks and went inside the bar. Serena was nervous even though Blair did invite her for a night out in town, she hasn't said anything.

They got a table and Blair started fidgeting with her ruby pinky ring.

"Look Serena about the whole thing with Nate..." - Blair started.

"I'm a careless idiot. Nate and you are meant for each other! You guys were made for each other. I guess I just got caught up with the moment.. and you know how I get. If it feels good right now I'll jump at it." - Serena said super fast but Blair still understood what she said.

"It's okay. Well it's not okay. But.. I guess I'm willing to overlook it, because well, because I really need a best friend right now. Besides I should have Nate long before. I guess this just opened my eyes." - She said looking at the dance floor.

There was an awkward silence as the two girls took in what the other just said.

"Fuck it. Let's just dance, get drunk, and live happily until hang over kicks in."- Serena said as she dragged Blair to the dance floor.

At 1 o'clock and after rounds of many drinks Blair's vision was a bit muddled. The taxi driver just dropped Serena and Blair off at the Tribeca Star Hotel since it was the first thing that came out of their mouths. They got themselves a room and rode the elevator to the top floor with a guy with sunglasses on even though it was the middle of the night, or early morning, and a guitar case in his hands. He kept on looking at the two giggling and drunk girls. Blair looked at him and thought he looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" - She asked him a bit loudly.

"No I don't think so."- He said.

Serena and Blair started laughing.

"You look awful.. I mean awfully familiar. Are you sure I've never like hired a hit man to kill you? Oops. Doesn't make sense. You would have been dead if I hired someone to kill you." - She said as Serena laughed.

"What he's like dead and we're in the elevator with a dead man, like a ghost or something?" - Blair asked Serena.

"Go poke him to see if he's real or something." - She whispered loudly enough for the stranger to hear. He was smirking hearing the conversation and laughed when Blair tried to walk a straight line towards him.

She fell on him.

"Yep he's real." - She said before fainting on the stranger's arms.

"Oops. Did she die?" - She asked him.

"No she's alive. Just drunk." - He answered as he lifted Blair easily.

"Can you help me drag my friend into our room?" - Serena asked seriously just as the elevator opened to their floor.

"Do I really have a choice?" He muttered and carried Blair into the suite.

1111 was painted on the door, after lifting Blair into the bed he walked out not even glancing at the other girl.

It wasn't until later on in the privacy of his room did he realize that somehow the brown haired girl's bag was in his hands. He didn't really want to snoop in but fuck he thought he at least deserved to find out the name of the damsel he just saved. He opened the Dior purse and found her Constance Billard ID.

_Blair Waldorf nice to meet you my name's Trenton Ashwyn the lead singer of Symptom._

_- - -_

Hey People

Sightings:

**B** and **S** dancing like no tomorrow in the new hard to get in club, **Ynsanyti**. Later on seen checking in at the **Tribeca **and getting in the elevator with a tall, hot, and mysterious stranger, I wonder.. **N** smoking, as usual, while girls ogled at him. **K** and **I** trying on the same hot shoes that **B** has.

**Dear GG**

Can you hook me up with that hot ass S? I'm totally in love with her

**-Pining**

**Dear Pining**

There's a wait list. Besides, what makes you think S would go out with someone who's asking for her over the internet?

**-Gossip Girl**

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

AN: Thank you for the people that reviewed my story if I could I'd give you guys hugs. Please review any concerns or comments about the story.


End file.
